Hair tends to be excessively dry because it is always exposed to sunlight and cannot avoid the influence of ultraviolet rays, heat and drying. Daily shampooing, brushing and blow drying also have an adverse influence. In recent years, it has been common to enjoy changing the appearance of hair freely such as changing hair color (coloring) and changing hair style (permanent waving) and coloring and permanent waving have been carried out with increased frequency. By the repetition of them, however, pores appear inside of the hair, which damages the dynamic physical properties of the hair, for example, deprives elasticity from the hair. In addition, an increase in the friction between the surfaces of individual hairs tends to cause entanglement of hair during shampooing or drying. Particularly at the hair end on which damage has accumulated, not only damage of dynamic physical properties of the hair and increase in surface friction occur but also waves-different from the original ones appear at the hair end, leading to “flyaway hair” or “jumping hair” meaning the state in which individual hairs go in various directions.
Various attempts have therefore been made to repair the damaged hair. With a view to repairing the hair having pores inside thereof and recovering the dynamic physical properties and optical physical properties of the hair, a hair cosmetic composition containing an organic acid, amino acid and cationic surfactant (JP-A-2000-247841) and a hair cosmetic composition having an organic acid, polypropylene glycol and cationic surfactant incorporated therein (JP-A-2002-29938 and JP-A-2002-47141) are, for example, proposed.
Although these hair cosmetic compositions can recover the dynamic and optical physical properties of the hair damaged by hair coloring or the like and give the hair flexibility and smoothness by reducing the friction on the surface of the hair, they cannot sufficiently remove the waves which have appeared as a result of accumulation of damages and restore the hair to its original state.